1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for stripping photoresist from a semiconductor device structure and, in particular, to methods for continuously moving resist stripper across the surface of a semiconductor device structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to resist stripper application methods that include exposing the resist stripper to a gas, to move the resist stripper across the semiconductor device structure, to thin the resist stripper, or to otherwise increase the rate at which the resist stripper removes photoresist from the semiconductor device structure.
2. Background of Related Art
In fabricating semiconductor devices, several material layers, including electrically conductive and insulative layers, are formed and patterned to build various structures upon an active surface of a semiconductor substrate, such as a wafer or other large-scale substrate formed from semiconductive material (e.g., silicon, gallium arsenide, or indium phosphide), thereby forming a semiconductor device structure.
The material layers formed over a semiconductor substrate are typically patterned by forming masks thereover. Photomasks are often employed. The formation of photomasks involves the use of a photoresist material that takes on a specific pattern as the photoresist material is exposed to radiation, such as one or more visible wavelengths of light, through a reticle. In this manner, the reticle and the radiation transmitted therethrough together define the specific pattern of the photoresist. The photoresist is then developed, or cured, so as to maintain the pattern and to form a photomask, which is commonly referred to in the art as a “photoresist” or simply as a “resist.” Once the photomask has been formed, one or more underlying material layers may be patterned through the photomask, such as by way of wet or dry etching processes.
After one or more layers underlying a photomask have been patterned through the photomask to form a semiconductor device structure, the photomask is typically removed. Various processes are known for removing photomasks. Typically, a thin layer of a resist stripper is applied to the semiconductor device structure, such as by spraying the resist stripper onto the semiconductor device structure. Alternatively, a semiconductor device structure bearing a photomask is immersed, or dipped, into a bath of wet chemical resist stripper.
One type of resist stripper that may be used to remove a photomask from a semiconductor device structure is a wet chemical resist stripper, such as an organic resist stripper (e.g., phenol-based and phenol-free organic strippers) or an oxidizing resist stripper (e.g., solutions of sulfuric acid (H2SO4) and an oxidant, such as hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) or ammonium persulfate). Wet chemical resist strippers typically remove, or dissolve, the photomask with selectivity over (i.e., at a faster rate than) the material of the structures and material layers that underlie and that may be exposed through the photomask or upon removal of the photomask material from the semiconductor device structure. Some such wet chemical resist strippers include one or more types of active chemicals that remove photomasks by reacting with the material or materials of the photomasks. Thus, the concentrations of active chemicals in these wet chemical resist strippers decrease over time, thereby reducing the effectiveness of these resist strippers. Moreover, as the concentrations of reaction products increase in locations where further stripping is desired, the rate at which further reactions between the resist stripper and the photoresist may occur and, thus, the rate at which the photoresist is removed from the semiconductor device structure, are reduced.
As another example, ozonated water may be used as a resist stripper to remove a photomask from a semiconductor substrate. Typically, the water is heated to enhance the ability of the ozone dissolved therein to remove a resist layer from a semiconductor substrate. The heated, ozonated water may be applied to the resist-covered substrate by spraying. As those of skill in the art are aware, ozone effervesces from water relatively quickly. Thus, ozonated water resist strippers lose their effectiveness over time. In addition, as with other types of resist strippers, the rates at which ozonated water resist strippers remove photoresists may be reduced as the concentrations of reaction products increase in the resist stripper.
Conventional processes for applying resist strippers to resist, such as spraying or immersion, do not facilitate continuous movement of the resist strippers across the semiconductor device structure following application and may, therefore, permit the resist strippers to sit, or stagnate, on the resist. Stagnation of resist strippers is somewhat undesirable, however, as the concentrations of reaction products may increase during stagnation and stagnation may, therefore, reduce the rate at which the resist strippers remove photomasks from semiconductor device structures. In addition, when a wet etchant is employed as the resist stripper, the active chemical reactant or reactants of the resist stripper may react with the photomask and, therefore, decrease in concentration. As a result, in a stagnant area, the rate at which such a wet etchant resist stripper removes the photomask and, thus, the ability of such a wet etchant resist stripper to remove the photomask, decreases over time.
In the ozonated water example of a resist stripper, when the resist stripper is at rest, ozone escapes from the water into the atmosphere over time. As the concentration of ozone in the ozonated water resist stripper decreases, the effectiveness of the resist stripper, as well as the rate at which a photomask is removed from a semiconductor substrate therewith, are reduced.
When conventional stripping methods are employed, ozonated water resist strippers typically remove hard-baked photoresist at a rate of about 4,000 Å per second to less than about 8,000 Å per second.
The art lacks teaching of methods for introducing one or more gases into or onto a resist stripper to maintain a desired rate for stripping resist from a semiconductor device structure, as well as stripping systems for effecting such methods.